


[podfic] we can't breathe when we come around

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally A Vampire, M/M, Pod_O_Ween 2018, Podfic, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Loki leaned forward, steepling his hands. "Allow me to clarify, Captain," he said. "You have allowed my brother, a prince of Asgard, to be ... infected ... by a creature not unlike your Midgardian leech, and he now requires the blood of others to survive?"





	[podfic] we can't breathe when we come around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we can't breathe when we come around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452647) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** thunderfrost, Vampires, Accidentally A Vampire, Pod_O_Ween 2018

 **Length:**  00:10:49

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG_Thor\)%20_we%20can't%20breathe%20when%20we%20come%20around_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
